Bill Spencer and Katie Logan
Batie is a couple name designated to the relationship and former marriage of Bill Spencer and Katie Logan. Storylines Bill broke up with Katie's scandalous older sister Brooke Logan. Bill later meets her sister Katie Logan who was freshly broken up with Nick Marone after she miscarried his child. Katie was drunk at Cafe Russe but instead of taking advantage of that, Bill decided to get to know Katie who challenged Bill's tendency to be a shark. When Katie found the DVD of Bill's father laying out his mission to Bill, Katie questioned Bill's growing feelings. But Bill insisted his devotion was genuine, and proposed. Bill knew Katie wanted to do something special after a second chance at life via a heart transplant, so when Bill finally secured Forrester Creations, he made Katie its CEO. Liam Cooper, an intern at Spencer Publications, revealed that his mother, Kelly Cooper, had died and sent him to Los Angeles in search of his father. Kelly had dated both Bill and Thorne Forrester, who insisted on a DNA test. Bill scoffed to find he had a son in the forthright Liam, but Katie encouraged Bill to develop their father-son bond. Bill wanted Liam to man up and disapproved of Liam dating the gentle Hope, so Bill tried to press Hope's ex-boyfriend, Oliver, into winning Hope back. Failing that, Bill arranged a coming-out party and introduced Liam to the press as "the world's most eligible bachelor," which made Liam uncomfortable. Bill backed off and accepted Hope. Bill snarked his way through sessions with Steffy's mother, Dr. Taylor Hayes and seemingly made up with Katie off-screen.. But when Steffy's brother, Thomas Forrester and Brooke, went missing at sea after their jet crashed into the Pacific Ocean during a major storm, Steffy begged Bill for help. After Bill used his resources at Spencer to rescue Thomas, he reciprocated Steffy's declaration of love. Steffy had family problems and leaned on Bill for support, igniting a full-blown affair. Taylor caught them before they could make love and kicked Bill out of the house. Bill was ready to leave Katie, who surprised him with a vow renewal ceremony. But Katie had a heart attack when Taylor told her about the affair, and Bill chose to stay with Katie. Steffy was devastated, but fell for Liam after he saved her from drowning in her bathtub. When Katie told Bill she was pregnant, Bill insisted she get an abortion, fearing that during the birth, she would have complications due to her heart transplant and die and he would hate their child for it. Bill later softened and admitted he was only afraid Katie would die trying to carry a baby to term given her heart condition, and warmed to the idea of having another son. Later, Katie found Deacon in Bill's office, and the truth about Bill's misdeeds triggered Katie to go into an early labor. Bill found himself making an impassioned prayer in the hospital chapel as Katie flatlined on the operating table. Katie recovered, but couldn't forgive Bill for breaking the law and putting their family in danger. Bill told Donna and Brooke about Deacon when Katie slipped into postpartum depression; the sisters only agreed not to prosecute Bill for the sake of Katie and baby Will. Afterwards, Bill threatened to have Deacon killed when Deacon tried to blackmail Bill into giving him a job at Spencer. Bill was mystified when Katie disappeared. He and Brooke followed clues to Aspen, where Bill found an envelope with Katie's wedding ring and a note asking for a divorce. Bill was sad, then angry; Brooke was worried that an unconscious Bill had committed suicide when she found an empty bottle of pills beside him, but he was only taking a nap. Bill and Brooke, who had just lost Ridge, comforted each other, and were surprised by a hot-air balloon ride that was arranged for them. They didn't know that Katie, in her melancholy, was paving the way for Brooke to replace Katie as Bill's wife and Will's mother. Brooke was devastated when Stephanie died at the Big Bear cabin. Bill arrived to comfort Brooke, which led to a kiss. Afterwards, they were shocked to find Katie back home and ready to reclaim her life. Katie admitted to a guilty Bill and Brooke that she had been trying to set them up. Bill and Brooke swore each other to secrecy about the kiss, but Taylor overheard and told Katie about it. Bill and Brooke swore the kiss meant nothing, and Katie forgave them. Bill brushed it off when Katie smelled alcohol on his breath at the hospital, but was aghast when Katie, Brooke, Taylor, Karen, and Danielle staged an intervention on him. Bill disagreed when Katie insisted he made bad decisions when drinking. Hope crashed the intervention literally by bashing her way into his house with a golf club, furious at having discovered how Bill sabotaged her wedding to Liam. Bill neither admitted nor denied Hope's claims, but was more forthcoming when Liam later demanded answers. Liam washed his hands of Bill, who stabbed himself in the chest with his sword necklace. Liam backed off, but Bill had purposely stabbed himself in his money pouch to further manipulate his son. Bill was annoyed when Katie got rid of all his alcohol. It was revealed that he and Katie hadn't been making love, so Brooke arranged a night of passion for them, which backfired when Katie smelled whiskey on Bill's breath. Brooke pleaded Katie's case despite the sparks that remained between her and Bill, who thought of Brooke while in bed to Katie. One night Brooke and Bill crashed into each other. Brooke brought Bill to her house to make sure he was okay. The police cop was on the street so Brooke kept Bill there to avoid suspicion. Katie came over worried and was devastated when she found out they crashed into each other. Katie shouted to Brooke: YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS! ALL THE WOMEN ARE AFRAID OF YOU AND ALL THE MEN EITHER WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU OR THEY HAVE!" Katie gave her ring back to Bill and said they should be together. Brooke and Bill did it. Brooke found out from Dr. Caspary she's pregnant with Bill's child. Brooke told her sister Donna but she kept it a secret. Then Brooke tried to seduce Eric and make him the father. Eric pushed her away and said he's in a relationship with Taylor (Stephanie's now deceased). Brooke ran over to Bill and Katie's to tell them, but fainted and then had a miscarraige. Then Brooke said it was nothing. Brooke later did tell Bill. Taylor snook into Dr. Caspary's files and found out Brooke was pregnant and had a miscarraige. At Brooke's birthday party (hosted by Katie in Katie and Bill's house) when Donna and Katie were admiring Brooke, Taylor stated that Brooke got pregnant with Bill Spencer's child and miscarried it. Katie asked Brooke if it was true so many times. Brooke couln't answer because she swore she would never lie to her. Katie forced everyone out and was very angry with Bill and Brooke. Bill pinned it all on Katie, saying it was her fault for pushing them together. Katie and Bill filed for divorce and later did. Karen Spencer, Bill's opposite sister who didn't approve of him nor Brooke helped Katie through this divorce. Katie asked for 1% of Spencer Publication's degrading Bill to 49% and Karen has 50%. Katie with Karen's permission fired Bill and Katie took his place. Brooke then appears at Katie's new office and continually sticks up for Bill. Katie then tells Brooke that maybe Stephanie was right and Brooke's just a slut in the valley. Brooke then slapped Katie. Brooke went to reconfront Katie but Katie snapped and Brooke left. Rick then told Brooke Hope's reengaged to Liam (after 2 stopped marriages that never happened) and Brooke was joyful. Donna then had a confrontation with Brooke. Donna told her this isn't Katie's fault and Katie's never going to forgive her if she keeps sticking up for Bill. Katie lied about working late and asked Brooke and Bill to babysit Will and secretly spied on them through a spy book. Donna walked in and told her that was wrong but Katie had to know if she could trust them again. Katie then put in another spy camera but placing a bottle of alcohol (mainly for Bill) on the table and reasked both Brooke and Bill to babysit Will again. Bill went for the alcohol and asked if it was alright and Brooke said she didn't mind at all. Bill realized that he had a bad addiction to alcohol and swore to stop for Will. Brooke flew to a business trip to Monte Carlo with Donna. Bill alone at Katie's home heard a beep by the baby monitor. He went over and found a spy camera and looked around and found the rest. Donna convinced Katie that she should take Bill back. Katie returned home asking Bill to move back in with her. Bill showed her the spy camera he found (the first one) and told her about the rest. They got into an argument and Bill whipped the box at Katie and left. Bill flew to Monte Carlo to be with Brooke. Bill and Brooke kissed and Bill stated he wanted to live his life with Brooke and Team Brill was reunited.